narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yaburetame
I'm sorry, but this is just too much. You're beginning to act like Shirokei. This needs to be toned down a lot. I usually don't comment on techniques unless it's absolutely nessessary, which in this case it is. Kai, you're my friend, and I don't want you to have a reputation of Godmodding and OPing on Wikia. Please fix. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 15:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I understand (found it a bit doubtful myself :P) and will fix it, Kou. I'm glad someone like you says it and not a random n00b ;) Kai - Talk 20:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Im finding large number of articles with over-reaching, crazy explanations for how their power functions. Considering the function of this power or at least on how its applied you could just as easily have been the Crystal Release, Guren's bloodline from the anime. Albiet a highly advanced version. The creation of the Nothingness release was completely unnecessary in regards to this article. Like I stated above you could have made use of the Crystal Release, then went on to explain this variant violently recomposes an element (earth, water, air, etc), by reconfiguring the base atoms/elements into your Crystal Release. Anything changed in this fashion shatters moments after reconstruction. Now for weaknesses, you could have it transform your own hand into a Crystal, and anything touching it, starts doing the same, sorta like a virus, it spreads and consumes everything in its path. That includes you. Lets say you're on a timer as well, the longer you keep the jutsu, the more the crystal on your arm spreads. Repeated use of this ability can damage ones chakra coils in the limb, and eventually cause it to decay and rot. Just one possibility. Assuming this was the case, you can get around this by getting a replacement limb or by permanently changing your hand into crystal. Of course this means you've just given yourself a death clock, and now over the next decade or so, your body will eventually be consumed by your own power turning you into a crystal statue. Now you have an interesting ability, powerful, but at least it has several points of weakness. Roleplaying or stories can expand on its usability such as firing a beam of this stuff, or finding some way to mitigate the weakness (but never making it go away completely). As opposed to just creating all powerful bloodlines with ill effects towards the user other than...sadism, having your most powerful technique slowly kill you is quite actually the norm. Mangekyou Sharingan, use of the Kyuubi's Chakra, Nagato's Outer Path: Heavenly Life technique, etc. All had drastic drawbacks for immediate power. Giving your character tangible weaknesses makes them unique, restricting their power and giving reasonable explanations for it makes them memorable, balanced and most of all, interesting. Most characters here tend to be cookie cutter concepts, with nothing really noteworthy about them. Dont let this be you. --- Illuminate Void 14:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Uh... what? Illuminate, I'm gonna stop ya right there. It is not a Crystal Release, so your entire review was pointless. Also, please do not review things and then stray off topic. It is part of the Chōmyaku and will always be a part of Chōmyaku. Good day. 무극 (talk to Joker!) 14:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Plus, the technique was made a log time ago by me, Kou is just taking it up again. And, if you've read the article correctly, my "crystal" version wasn't made for rping at all, just as a backstory. And above that, the jutsu doesn't actually "shatter" the things it comes in contact with, it transports them into another dimension, which looks like they have shattered. It can transport also energy, as stated in the article with the fireball technique, while energy can't be crystallized. Kai - Talk 19:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC)